


A Good Thing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake likes that guys are so much more predictable than women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #437: Predictable at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

After years of dating women and finding them impossible to understand, for the first time in his life Drake feels like he has a handle on this whole relationship thing. Women can remain a mystery as far as he’s concerned, because being with another guy is so much simpler.

Not that guys aren’t complicated in their own way, it’s just that being a guy himself means that when it comes to dating, and especially sex, he has a firm grasp on the basics. He flushes slightly as he thinks that, the unintentional double entendre making him want to laugh out loud. Two guys, grasping each other by the basics… He’ll tell JJ about that later, he knows it’ll make his boyfriend laugh too.

Which is sort of the point Drake was trying to make to himself; JJ is predictable. He’s a guy; just because he’s gay doesn’t change that basic fact. He likes sports, and good food, and a couple of beers after a hard day at work. He likes sex. A lot. He likes cuddling, but never minds if the cuddling leads to more sex; in fact rather than pushing Drake away like his last girlfriend used to, JJ encourages it.

JJ is fun to be around, he’s happy most of the time, and when he’s not, Drake knows exactly what to do or say to cheer him up. A hug, a kiss, a silly novelty gift, chocolate, flowers, sex… Sometimes all Drake needs to do is tell his partner a joke. JJ loves jokes of all kinds, but especially dirty ones, and when he starts laughing, he sets everyone else off too. Drake laughs more now than he ever used to, but then he has a lot more to be happy about.

Being with someone who’s easy to understand has really boosted Drake’s self-confidence. He always used to feel that he couldn’t do anything right when it came to his girlfriends, but with JJ, on the rare occasions that he screws up, he apologises and they usually laugh about it. After all they both make mistakes; neither of them is perfect.

Drake doesn’t understand everything about JJ though, because in a few respects, the two of them are completely different; JJ is fashion-conscious and stylish while Drake hasn’t got a clue. To JJ, clothes make a statement about who you are, while to Drake, they’re just there to protect you from the weather and to provide pockets for keeping necessary things in, like your phone, keys, and wallet. Oh, and wearing them means you don’t get arrested for public indecency. 

JJ also knows more about food and wine than Drake does, but as those are subjects Drake is very interested in, he’s a willing assistant in the kitchen, and he’s already learned enough that when he invited JJ over to his place for dinner last week, he managed to cook a pretty good meal. Predictably, JJ was extremely appreciative afterwards.

Predictability, Drake decides, is a very good thing.

The End


End file.
